


Purring

by Marsalias



Series: Grandfather Clocks [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, ghost purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Ghost purring (and how Danny found out what it was).
Series: Grandfather Clocks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706959
Comments: 16
Kudos: 320
Collections: Love dan





	Purring

Danny rubbed his chest as his core began to vibrate. He’d noticed this happening before, but he didn’t have any idea _why._ There didn’t seem to be much of a pattern to when and where it started up. Except that he was usually relaxed when it happened. 

Was he relaxed _now?_

Danny looked over at Clockwork. Discounting the time he was shrunk (and his core had been vibrating on and off then as well) this was the first time he was just... sort of... hanging out with the older ghost without anything else going on, even if he’d been running errands for him for a while. But Clockwork had invited him to stay, this time, and ‘watch an interesting occurrence in an alternate timeline’ with him. 

It should be fine to ask him questions, right? He wouldn’t consider that Danny taking advantage, would he?

“Daniel,” said Clockwork. 

Danny jumped, almost throwing himself over the arm of the couch. 

“You _can_ ask me questions. I will let you know if it is something I cannot answer, but I will not be upset by curiosity. It is only natural.”

“Oh,” said Danny. “Um, thanks.” He rubbed his chest. The vibrations had stopped when he’d been startled, but they were already starting up again, accompanied by the _very weird_ urge to cuddle up next to Clockwork, who was currently in the form of a toddler. 

He’d had some similar impulses when he’d been shrunk, but he’d more or less written them off as a side effect of being shrunk. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. 

“Well,” said Danny, hesitating because he was about to ask a question about his body and _changes_ , and since middle school basically all the answers to questions like that had been horribly embarrassing. “Is it normal for ghost cores to, um. Vibrate?”

“Yes, purring is quite normal,” said Clockwork. 

He was right, it was embarrassing. “Purring?” Danny asked. 

“Purring,” agreed Clockwork. “At least, that is the English term most often used. There are other terms for the phenomenon in various ghost languages.”

Alright. That was slightly less embarrassing. 

“Although, ghosts _do_ tend to purr for the same reasons ascribed to cats,” continued Clockwork. 

Danny buried his face in his hands, quite sure he was blushing. 

He was never telling his friends about this. 

(They found out anyway.)


End file.
